


That Damn Cat

by kovudraeken18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovudraeken18/pseuds/kovudraeken18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of the Tokyo interschool training camp and Tsukishima has only one problem: Kuroo Tetsurou, Captain of the Nekoma volleyball club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gurls and guys! Here's my first official fanfic consisting of the trash babies! I began writing this fic because I felt there wasn't enough of Tsukishima x Kuroo fics out there. This chapter will mainly consist of a very confused Tsukki and some horribly awkward, mortifying moments for the poor trash baby. And there won't be any smut/fluff at the moment, I wanted to set things up and not rush the storyline. If you haven't read the manga, then there are spoilers from chapter 86. So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy!

It all started at that stupid training camp in Tokyo.  
The tasteless nick names that followed me wherever he was.  
The ludicrous enthusiasm when it came to spiking and blocking a damn volley-ball.  
The insistent attention this older boy continually bestowed upon me.  
I was completely and utterly over this guy called Kuroo Tetsurou, a third Year and Captain of the Nekoma High volley ball team, who just couldn’t seem to leave me, Tsukishima Kei, alone.

At first, I had thought nothing of it. Seeing the invitation from the older Nekoma and Fukurodani boys to train as a complete waste of my time. Why should I bother? It would just waste time that could be spent elsewhere. Especially when there were guys like Hinata and Kageyama taking all the glory for Karasuno High. I might as well not even try, _I should just leave it to those two chumps_ , I had thought to myself. _It’s not like I can make a difference anyway. So what could training with the Nekoma Captain and Fukurodani ace possibly help me achieve?_

Turns out, it was a lot of things.

After a gruelling day of matches against the Fukurodani boys and Nekoma, I was ready to wind down and relax. Not caring that my team mates were determined to continue their personal training. Even Yamaguchi, my shadow, was finally showing some spine for once and had taken the initiative to try to practice his floating serves with the third years. I had the distinct feeling that he had wanted me to train along with him, but I wasn’t in the mood for it. _I was already practicing enough to be sick of it already. Surely he wasn’t implying I should work ‘till I drop?_ I thought as I watched my team mates quietly; Tanaka and Nishinoya spouted their usual jibberish, laughing loudly like the idiots they were. Hinata joined in, his ridiculously bright hair bobbing in and around the second years; the very definition of manic. The king was yelling orders at the runt again, using his more favourable names of ‘dumb ass’ and idiot’ to sway the smaller boy’s blinded enthusiasm. My gaze continued on to Sawamura, Asahi and Sugawara; who were chatting casually with a member of the Nekoma team, seemingly at ease speaking to our future opponent. Daichi-kun made a comment and all four of the boys let out a care free laugh. Sugawara saw my disinterested glance and waved at me, giving me one of his angelic smiles as he did so. I nodded in response. The sooner I was out of there the better, the loud bangs of the volley balls, the numbing thrum of voices and skidding of shoes already giving me a much dreaded head-ache. Feeling it was time to make an exit, I started for the welcoming double doors, a slight breeze already caressing my clammy cheeks as I drew nearer my goal. My escape was cut short when a shadow with an antenna and freckles sprinkled across their nose blocked my path. It was Yamaguchi Tadashi again.

“Hey Tsukki! Where’re you off to?” his eyes seemed brighter than usual, his genuine smile took me by surprise. I tilted my head back, scratching my head and sighing as I answered, “I’m turning in for the night. Think I might have a shower too. I’ll talk to you later, so if you’d excuse me…” I was going to leave but an awkward noise escaped from Tadashi’s throat, I paused, startled by the outburst. Tada-kun went red in the face, probably having trouble getting his words out. He was always like this when he wanted to share his opinion with me, like he was insecure I was going to judge him. He wasn’t wrong either, I mean, if he said something seriously stupid, I’d let him know about it for sure. I waited for him to try again, Tada-kun being the only person I had patience for. He stuttered, “Tsukki… Why don’t you join us? Nishinoya-kun and Tanaka-kun asked whether I wanted to join them in a three-on-three match… We only need one more person to play…?” His voice was hopeful but I still got his subtle hint; he wanted me to stay and train with the team. I cocked my brow in thought however, wondering who the other two players were. Tadashi’s shoulders slumped as he realised what my next question was going to be, “And who else is playing, Tada?” At that, even Tadashi’s antennae seemed to slump down. He mumbled, glancing nervously away as he did. I asked him to repeat himself, and this time I managed to hear him loud and clear, “U-um, its Hinata and Kageyama… Y-you don’t have to be on the same team as them t-though!” He tried to recover but I had heard enough. Giving a blank smile, I raised my hand as a gesture to stop; Tadashi shut up almost immediately. I snickered, “Well if that’s the case then don’t bother with me. My mind is set Tada-kun.” I looked down to find a very disappointed Tadashi; his mouth turned down at the corners. I caught my breath, Tadashi’s odd actions definitely confusing me. _Seriously though, what is up with him today?_ He finally accomplished a nod, and managed to say, “W-well, don’t wait up for me then!” With that, I spun on my heel, yawning a final, “I won’t.” And gave a lazy wave behind my head as I went. Not bothering to see his reaction.

I shook my head in annoyance, clearing my mind of Yamaguchi’s disappointed face as I made my way back to the rooms where we were staying.  
I was passing the third gymnasium when I heard the thunderous claps of volley-balls smashing against wood, and the horrendous squeaks and screeches of shoes dancing across the polished floor. _More idiots still going at it huh?_ I scarcely thought, disinterested in whatever was taking place behind those beaten, metal doors. A boy’s voice yelled out as I passed, only barely capturing my attention.

“AH! You over there, wait a sec! The Karasuno guy! With the glasses!” The brusqueness of his tone surprised me, causing me to turn towards the stranger’s voice. I was shocked even further when I discovered the guy calling me over was no other than Kuroo Tetsurou, accompanied by a somewhat breathless Bokuto Koutarou, ace and Captain of Fukurodani Academy. I had versed them both earlier that day and frankly, was not too excited to see them again. Kuroo gave me a casual grin as he gestured for me to join them, a wicked glint had settled in his eye and his hair was a mid-night black that stuck out at awkward angles, giving him a somewhat ‘delinquent’ ‘trash’ appearance, “Could you come block for us for a bit Crow?” His voice was light and playful, only causing myself to narrow my eyes in suspicion. I remembered him from our practice match earlier this year. However, deciding to make this interaction as short and sweet as possible, I gave them a slight bow, “I’m already done for the day, so sorry about that.” I wasn’t in the mood to train with my own team mates, so you can imagine how NOT interested I was to train with these mere acquaintances. Well, Kuroo wasn’t exactly an acquaintance, yet not entirely a friend either. Actually, at this point in time I had no idea what he was; only knowing that he left me confused on a regular basis. That owl lookin’ kid, Bokuto, leant forwards and used his shirt to wipe away some sweat that had accumulated on his forehead whilst giving an exasperated sigh, “There’s no point to practicing Spikes when you’ve got no one to block them. C’mon, help me out here man!”

“Why me? Ask someone from Fukurodani…” I deadpanned. Yeah, I REALLY wasn’t in the mood now. Why were they bothering me of all people anyways? I’m just a first year from Karasuno no less, not really special in the slightest. Another guy from Fukurodani who had been listening in on our conversation spoke up, I think his name was Akaashi, but I wasn’t entirely sure, “Bokuto’s spiking practice is endless so everybody tries to escape early. I always get stuck with him though…” He informed me, seemingly just as annoyed by this Bokuto fellow as I was. He crossed his arms as he spoke.  
“And I’m busy training this new kid, so I can’t join in” Kuroo gave a slight shrug as he motioned to an overgrown, Russian first year of Nekoma who was lying face down on the caught surrounded by volley balls. Mumbling as he reached out to Kuroo for approval. I would have genuinely laughed if the sight had been anymore pitiful. After that Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi started squabbling amongst themselves about spikers and blockers, probably trying to prove to me which was better. I was only half paying attention. Kuroo started making quick, merciless jabs at Bokuto’s overwhelming confidence, trying to set the arrogant ace’s peg back a few notches. It didn’t seem to stop the owl’s enthusiasm. I was about to make my leave when that sneaky Cat caught my eye.

He turned to me, that glint in his eyes back and brighter than ever, a dastardly smile playing around his lips, “Hey, aren’t you a middle blocker? Shouldn’t you be practicing more…Instead of slacking off?” He cocked his brow and allowed himself a small smile as I out rightly glared at him. I couldn’t help but feel a sense of resentment towards him. He was openly challenging me, not caring whether I was offended or not.

  
_What an ass hole._

  
Clenching my towel I had been holding, I strode towards them, determined to wipe that disgusting smirk off that stupid Cat’s face. As I did I noticed the owl give the cat a thumbs up as I walked by. I gritted my teeth, resolute to not be irritated by the fool.  
Bokuto and I took our respective places on either side of the net, Akaashi standing beside the owl, ready to set up a toss for him. Kuroo dragged the Russian kid to the other court beside us and started positioning his body. Teaching the rookie the proper technique and positioning of blocking. I didn’t realise my eyes had strayed to Kuroo for too long until the first spike from Bokuto’s strong hand flew my way. Gasping, I barely got my arms under the ball, my receiving posture completely out of whack. I stumbled slightly as the ball made contact, making a resounding thud against my pale skin and causing it to redden. I must have looked ridiculous for Akaashi stifled a chuckle. The ball flew off to the side, out of bounds and the owl made a whooping sound, “C’mon glasses! You’ve gotta try harder than that!” I pursed my lips, quite sure my ears had turned red due to my embarrassment. _Fine, just concentrate this time Kei, you got this. No big deal._ My lungs filled with air as I took a satisfying breath and breathed out slowly, calming my senses. I was not going to let that twat get the better of me, especially when he had such an annoying can-do attitude; the guy’s very actions were causing me to scowl in annoyance.

Bokuto was not letting up. No matter where the ball was he was there; flying through the air with eyes blazing in determination and with the biggest grin you could imagine. I really didn’t want to admit it, but he was… Amazing. Amazingly intimidating no matter how you looked at it. Whenever his hand made contact with the ball, a loud bang would ring out, sending a slight shiver coursing down my spine. The atmosphere surrounding this guy was intense yet excitable, making my own eagerness, once dormant, slightly stir within my chest. By the way he was going, he was making me wonder whether it was even possible to block against such a terror of the court. No wonder Bokuto was ranked in the top five Aces with in the country.  
He continued to prance about like it was no-one’s business; either being a sly shit and tapping the ball over the net and my un-suspecting head with a snigger, or going for a more obvious approach and using his brute strength to spike the ball past my weak guard. He always crowed in victory as he did, as if it was an actual achievement to get it past me. My frustration continued to build as I watched his face persistently grow smug and I could feel my anger start to boil. He constantly bobbed his head around the second year Akaashi, seeking approval from the younger boy. Damn this stupid owl, damn his flawless spikes and his stupid pointed hair. It was almost as horrid as Hinata’s ugly mug. At that I stopped, gave myself a moment to truly compare the two, and then allowed myself a small chuckle.

_Okay, maybe not as bad as Hinata’s._

The owl spiked another ball past me, my arms barely managing to follow for a block. With an unmerciful smack, the ball once again beat into my already bruising arms, leaving a slight sting as it travelled downwards and out of my reach.  
“YESSS!” Bokuto gave another hearty yell, the loudest he had given so far. I stared at the sweating boy, my eyebrow twitching as I did. I only continued to glare as he started punching the air and howled at Akaashi, asking whether he had caught a glimpse of his “wicked moves”. Akaashi drawled an affirmative. Couldn’t this idiot just shut the hell up? _My blocks aren’t anything to talk about… So why the fuck does he have to be such a dick about it?_ I frowned as Bokuto started up his own little victory dance, his moves completely sporadic and irregular. I sighed in irritation. Glancing back over to Kuroo, I found that he was still with the rookie, Lev. Only now the kid had his arm caught through a hole in the net and Kuroo was trying to fish him out, cursing as he did so. It looked pretty pitiful even from where I was standing. My eyes started to stray from Lev’s reddened, blubbering face to Kuroo’s back. His shirt was soaked through with sweat from training earlier, allowing his lean body to stand out against the black fabric. His straining muscles pulling at the damp material as he tried to free his first year. I barely heard Bokuto call out to me, suddenly snapping my attention back to the Fukurodani Captain. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up.

_What the hell was that…?_

“C’mon glasses! We ain’t done yet!” He wiped his brow and laughed, his body practically vibrating in anticipation, not even noticing my awkward behaviour. Akaashi was holding the ball, waiting for me to get back into position and gave me an odd look. Did he notice? I seemed slightly shocked with myself as well… What was I even…?  
I pushed those weird thoughts away; I hadn’t been doing anything, so what’s there to be embarrassed about? I shook my head to focus on the Captain.  
Wait, why was I doing this again? Oh, that was right, it was to prove a point to that stupid cat and now he wasn’t even participating. If he wasn’t here, there was really no point in doing this. Before I could voice my thoughts of finally leaving, Kuroo was suddenly beside me, his shoulder slightly brushing my own as he stared down the delighted owl with a sadistic expression. My mouth snapped shut from the contact with the Nekoma captain.  
“How about you try doing that with two blockers? Aye Baka-to?” he teased, his smile being far from friendly. The Fukurodani captain only seemed more so ecstatic at the prospect; throwing his fist into the air in front of him out of pure excitement. “Two blockers? Hell yeah! You guys ready? ‘Cause here we go!!” Bokuto hollered. Before he could make his move, I felt something tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I turned to find Kuroo leaning in towards me and I froze. My throat grew dry, immediately constricting. My ears and cheeks warmed in response to Kuroo being so close.

_What the fuck?!_

I tried clearing my thoughts as Kuroo relayed to me in a low voice, “Yo glasses-kun, make sure you close him out enough to prevent a straight!” He patted my shoulder in encouragement, and at the contact an electric shock tingled against my skin. I flinched, yet Kuroo only laughed, not being able to sense my embarrassment.  
Bokuto yelled out as he became airborne, the upper half of his body already rising above the net. Akaashi, right on cue, set up the perfect spike for the owl. My eyes followed his line of sight and I knew immediately he was going in for a straight spike. Before I could even utter a word of warning, Kuroo was there. His muscular arms extended far above our heads, and his body continued to rise as his strong legs propelled him further into the air. His splayed out hands were firm and strong against the Fukurodani’s ace, making the owl regret his decision of going up against the Nekoma’s captain. I was so intent on watching Kuroo that I noticed he let a wicked sneer slip onto his face. I jumped a second too late, knowing full well that it was because of Kuroo’s form distracting me. With a loud boom, Bokuto smashed the volley ball against Kuroo’s claws; probably half hoping the ball would deteriorate the Cat’s defence. No such thing happened; instead, Kuroo held his own and brought his hands downwards, determination replacing his leer as he smashed the ball back and into Bokuto’s chest. Making it impossible even for Bokuto to recover; Akaashi laughed lightly as Bokuto stared at the ball in disbelief.

“Oh shit!” Bokuto let out a high pitched whine. It had all happened within mere seconds, and I had to say, it had been pretty exciting. Seeing Kuroo in action again; I remembered our practice match against Nekoma, Kuroo had been an intimidating presence on the court that day. Maybe his techniques weren’t as impressive as their setter, Kenma, nevertheless he had still caught my eye. I wasn’t entirely sure why though, since I’m pretty cold and disinterested when it comes to making friends or just involving myself with people in general. Kuroo placed his hands on his waist and snickered. “Now that’s how it’s done. You get that glasses-kun?” He tilted his face towards me, his toothy grin making me swallow and nod shakily whilst glancing away. What the hell was wrong with me…? I’ve never felt like this around anyone before. For fuck sake, I don’t even connect with my own team mates besides Yamaguchi. Kuroo was consistently leaving me confused and muddled as the seconds ticked by. In the end, I chose to ignore it. Pushing my weird feelings towards Kuroo deep down and hoping to god they wouldn’t resurface. It didn’t help, however, when Kuroo wrapped his muscular arm around my neck, drawing me in close to his face. I couldn’t help but freeze up again, yet Kuroo still didn’t notice. Instead, he chuckled, “Hey glasses-Kun! Is it alright if I call you Tsukki? I heard that antennae guy calling you that, it seems like a sick name!” He laughed and Bokuto ducked beneath the net, joining Kuroo in his laughter.

“Yeah Tsukki! A kawaii name for a kawaii kid!” Both of the third years laughed, Kuroo giving me a noogie as they did. Akaashi shook his head in humiliation and mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to me.  
“Um, please don’t call me that.” I tried to say with an uninterested tone, hoping they’d drop the subject of my name. It didn’t really work.  
“Why not Tsukki? Tsukki’s a rad name! Am I right Baka-to?” Kuroo looked to Bokuto for some back up. Only Bokuto didn’t seem to catch on to Kuroo’s own little nick-name for him.  
“Yeah it’s super wicked! Hey check this out! I thought it up just then! Yo, yo Tsukki you are our moon light, our only moon light, you make us happy when skies are gray, yo! Now drop the base!” Bokuto started to make up a ridiculous tune whilst bobbing his head as if he were rapping, and to my great mortification, Kuroo joined in.  
“Tsukki moon moon, Tsukki Tsukki moon moon!” He threw in a few beat boxing noises and by that point I had already given up on humanity. They were never going to stop.  
Bokuto let out a peal of laughter, holding his stomach as if the sheer force of the laugh was going to rupture his spleen. I was just incredibly thankful the Karasuno volley ball club wasn’t here to bear witness. I’d never hear the end of it otherwise.  
“See! Even the owl approves Tsukki!” Kuroo’s hold on me seemed to tighten and I wasn’t sure whether to feel cosy or claustrophobic. My cheeks had darkened a deep shade of crimson and I was finding it hard to breathe; whether it was from the head-lock Kuroo had me in or the fact he was practically on top of me, I wasn’t completely sure. The laughing calmed down when Akaashi came to my rescue by dragging me out of the cat’s claws.  
“Guys don’t be assholes, c’mon.” Akaashi was not impressed with the older boy’s behaviour and it was clearly written on his face. I straightened up slowly next to the second year, rubbing my neck and furiously trying to calm the fuck down. The feeling of Kuroo’s touch seeming to linger where it had grazed across my blushing skin.

Kuroo beamed, “Whaddayah mean? We’re just playin’ with Tsukki! Ain’t that right?” He aimed his question towards Bokuto, who nodded his head vigorously in agreement. The continuous use of that blasted nick-name was starting to wear down my patience. The only person who was allowed to call me that was Tadashi, and if I remembered correctly, he wasn’t fucking here right now. I clenched my teeth. Akaashi glanced towards me, probably sensing my anger starting to rise.  
“I said not to call me that.” I deadpanned. Trying incredibly hard to contain my composure. The two captains laughed again.  
“C’mon Tsukki, lighten up!” Kuroo crooned and I didn’t respond. Which seemed to cause the three boys to look to me in concern. I waited a moment to calm my thoughts. _Who cares Kei, they’re idiots. Nothing to worry about._ Kuroo and Bokuto had grown silent and I realized they were waiting for my response; most likely afraid they had crossed the line. Which the most definitely had.  
In the end, I finished up by plastering the fakest smile I could muster onto my face and said in a dead voice, “Well since it looks like we’re finished here, I think I’ll take my leave.” I paced quickly back towards my possessions, picking up my towel, water bottle and knee braces without a single glance towards the trio. As I walked out the door, I managed to hear the boys muttering to each other.  
“It looks like… You’ve stepped on a landmine, huh, Kuroo-san…?” Akaashi mumbled.  
“You made him mad.” Bokuto said matter-of-factly. Which caused both Kuroo and Akaashi to turn on the owl.  
“You’re the one who made up that stupid song!” Kuroo’s voice was then lost to me as I left the third gymnasium, my hands still clenched and I’m sure my face still a tomato red. I sighed. Never in my life as anyone, anyone, ever spoken to me in such a manner as they had. But the real question was why had I put up with it? If it had been Hinata or Kageyama, I would have come up with a snide remark and would have shut the two idiots down completely… so why?

I rubbed my eyes, yawning as I did so. Yeah, maybe that was it! I’m just tired… no wonder I was acting so strangely. But I knew deep down it wasn’t that. It was something much more complicated that I was not willing to accept or ponder over right now. Instead, I made the decision to go and have a nice long soak in the bath house. That would most likely clear my head.  
Rubbing my neck, I closed my eyes as I trudged back towards my room to gather my bath supplies, thinking.

  
_This is going to be one hell of a week…_


	2. Breakfast with Delinquents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the Tokyo training camp begins and Tsukishima has already had it. Nishinoya and Tanaka are being their usual annoying selves, Kageyama and Hinata are continuing to play on Tsukki's nerves and of course, that damn cat just won't leave Tsukishima alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heads up to readers outside of Australia* Yes I am actually Australian, so don't be worried if you see a word you think is oddly misspelt, it's only because I'm AUSTRALIAN xD or yes, it is most likely misspelt. wat. anyways here's the second chapter :D Finally there's a make out scene, so yeah, I hope you enjoy it!

It was early, too early when the hushed voices of Hinata and Kageyama awoke me, their voices slightly pitching and dropping in tone as the two argued with one another. They were probably competing with each other again; the third years seemed to find it endearing, but I was completely over it. Groaning loudly, I turned to look at the king and his servant, my neck making an awful cracking noise as I did. That training session with Kuroo and Bokuto last night had left me feeling sore and my body aching. I decided to make a self-note to not train with them. Ever again. The two twats stopped their squabbling, realizing they had disturbed me. I glared at the two from where I was; twisted and tangled amidst the sheets and blankets of my futon, the material wrapped around my legs, forbidding movement. Tadashi was still sound asleep beside me, his mouth turned up in a slight smile. He always looked so peaceful when he slept.

"What're you two idiots doing?" I said then yawned, my mind trying to fight off the urge to duck down beneath the covers and go back to sleep. Hinata seemed sheepish at my glare, however, Kageyama, frowned in response, his thin eyes narrowing even further.

"Nothing that concerns you, Tsukishima." His tone was dry and his shoulders tense. Rolling into a kneeling position, I snickered, saying, " oh, of course your highness! How can I, a mere peasant, even begin to understand the actions of royalty?" I tilted my head back as I spoke, gaining great satisfaction as Kageyama's face reddened and his fists clenched, I could tell he was trying to remain calm. But when I gave him a crooked grin and a little snicker, he couldn't contain his anger.

"You insufferable little-!" Kageyama began but the little giant jumped in front of him. His face lit in determination as he did, "Stop calling him that! Can't you just lay off Tsukishima?" We stared at each other for a moment, Hinata's chest was puffed up, as if he were a mother hen protecting her chicks. Kageyama was the very definition of surprised and even from where I lay, I could see a slight blush bloom across his cheeks. _What.._. _really Kageyama? Him of all people?_ I held back a chuckle and was about to reply, not in kind, when the small, sleepy voice of Tadashi sounded from beside me. I sighed heavily, great, now they've woken up Tadashi. "Guys, what's going on?" He sat up, his dark hair tousled from sleep and rubbed his sleep riddled eyes as he did. I pointedly glared at the idiots, "I'm telling you Tadashi, the king and his servant just have no respect for the little people around here." I snickered again when I saw Kageyama's fist tighten. He moved forward as if to take a swing at me but Hinata was still in the way.

"Cut the crap you little-!" The King began but this time, Tadashi cut him off, "it's alright Tsukki, we should get ready now anyways, and that is if we want to get to the breakfast hall on time." He stood and started cleaning up his sleeping area, passing me my glasses as he did. I put them on thankfully. The idiots decided this was a good plan for they started to chip in and clean their area. It soon turned into a race however, to determine who the fastest cleaner was. Sighing, I thought, how the hell did we end up with these two?

 

The walls echoed of clattering plates, knives and forks as we walked down a lightening hallway leading to the cafeteria. The walls were mostly bare, yet now and then notices or posters from the Tokyo boarding house would appear. Posters concerning upcoming events that students would most likely take part in. One poster in particular caught my eye; it's bright, vibrant colours clashing in angst.

"A school festival, huh?" I somewhat murmured to myself, distracted by the visage, only Tadashi took notice of my placated thoughts. Smiling at me with a questioning glance, "What was that, Tsukki?" His genuine smile took me off guard and I stuttered slightly, "O-oh no, it's nothing..." The way he said my name... It was different to how Bokuto said it... And definitely compared to that damn cat! I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the thought of him. Why the hell was he affecting me like this? Why couldn't I just shake off his silly jaunts and get that damn sneer out of my mind? Once again I felt something stir within my chest, what it was I had no clue. Only that I didn't want to think about it. I looked on ahead, hoping the odd couple would distract me from my increasingly confusing thoughts. They were racing each other again. Tadashi was watching them too, yet instead of following my usual boredom, he was openly laughing at them. Actually laughing. He saw the look I was giving him and stopped his chuckling almost immediately. Going slightly pink as he did. Huh... Well whatever. We both glanced back up when we heard the idiot duo enter the cafeteria; Tadashi and I slightly picking up the pace as we did.

We entered to find our team sprawled out along a long white table, our Captain Daichi, and vice Sugawara were having a light conversation with a third year from Fukurodani. Asahi was trying not to fall asleep in his cereal; long strands of his dark hair trailing through the bobbing corn flakes as he failed to do so. Kageyama and Hinata had already made it to the buffet and were waiting in line, Hinata was jumping on the balls of his feet, probably too impatient to wait. While Kageyama seemed intent to watch the fool dance about. Glancing around at times to see if anyone had noticed his new found infatuation with the little giant. _Oh don’t worry your majesty, I’ve definitely noticed._ Our eyes met for a split second then almost immediately swivelled away awkwardly, I didn’t want to let him know I knew his little secret. Not yet anyways. Nishinoya and Tanaka were nowhere to be seen, which of course caused a great amount of suspicion. I glanced around in search of the delinquents, though my eyes rested on an upturned smirk and a seedy grin.

It was the Nekoma captain.

And he was giving me the sleaziest of grins I've ever seen. I continued to stare in horror as he then mouthed something to me along the lines of; "how was your bath last night?"

Immediately I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, my breath catching slightly. He laughed as he saw I understood the question.

_The little shit._

Last night I thought I had been alone! That it was going to be a peaceful and relaxing night. But no, Bokuto and Kuroo just _had_ to show up and hold me hostage.

I remember it all too clearly. The steam from the water making all three of us slippery with sweat. Kuroo's muscular arms and pecks glistening in the dull glow from the flickering light of the boy’s bath house. His shoulder pressing up against mine as he tried to impede my eventual escape.

I swallowed deeply as I thought of the scene, my heart skipping lightly from its usual beat. _It was happening again. It was fucking happening again!_ Clenching my fists I tried to clear my thoughts. That odd feeling was back and it was not welcomed.

The glorious interruption of Tadashi’s voice rang throughout my ears and I snapped back to attention. Tadashi was pointing at the breakfast buffet, his eyes glazing over as he tried to take in the savoury yet sweet aroma. My stomach growled in response, the dastard thing gurgling in aggravation. Food was a brilliant idea; it'd take my mind off of... Whatever those feelings were...

I grabbed a plate along with Tadashi and started for the buffet. Grabbing anything that took my fancy.

We sat down with full plates, Tadashi next to the now sleeping Asahi and I across from him; he poked him lightly and the friendly giant shot up and out of his cereal. Milk running down his flickering eyes. "Ahh! Mom I'm up already...!" He mumbled to himself and this time, tried to old his head up. I held back a smirk. Asahi was a nice guy, a bit weak minded and kind of a cry baby, but still a good guy. He didn't need me being an asshole this early in the morning.

As I started on my eggs, I could feel eyes crawling over my back, as if they were staring straight through me. Glancing behind me, and regretting it as I did, I found Kuroo again, only this time Bokuto was with him. The owl waved at me like only morons could, grinning the widest smile and I moaned. If they thought they could have this sort of familiarity with me, they had another thing coming for them. The owl decided to make it more obvious by calling out my nick-name; gaining the attention from their team mates in the process. I ducked my head. _Can't they just leave me alone? It's not like I'm anything special._ As I stared blankly down at my now unappetizing meal, I noticed Tadashi was staring at me. I could feel his unspoken question hang in the air and I shook my head.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips along with "yeah, don't bother asking. Because I don't know either..." Tadashi nodded his head in acceptance and continued on with his continental breakfast, his sleep deprived eyes not noticing my lingering stare. Suddenly, chills ran down my spine as two dark shadows appeared either side of me, trapping me on the rickety chair I had chosen as my seat. It was Nishinoya and Tanaka, both grinning manically with an odd glint in their eyes. _This was not happening._

Tanaka elbowed me in the side, the glare from the lights rebounding off his forehead and almost blinding me. This kid needed a new hairstyle because honestly, he looked like a modern day monk. "Yo Tsukishima! I was just wonderin’ how a first year of Karasuno knows the Captains of Fukurodani and Nekoma?" His face was taut, as if he were trying to hold back a laugh... As if he knew something... Nishinoya stuck his overly spiked up head in my face, causing me to flinch back as his hair tickled my nose. I tried not to sneeze. "Yeah! How does a first year of Karasuno know those two? It couldn't possibly be..." Nishinoya gave me a knowing look as he wiggled his eyebrows and I glared at him. If this was going where I suspected it was, I wanted no part in it. Trying to stand and leave, I soon realized was not an option either, for Tanaka had already slung his arm around my shoulders. To an onlooker it would seem casual and innocent, but really he was holding me against my will; I was his prisoner. About to torture me with information I knew they had probably wrangled out of someone. Asahi was already falling asleep again so I sought out Sugawara and saw he was watching the ambush play out with a helpless expression. He saw my pleading eyes and mouthed an apology. Oh, so he was the unfortunate soul who had crossed paths with Nishinoya and Tanaka... Well done vice-captain, you really make your juniors proud. I rolled my eyes back to Tanaka as he quietly whispered, finding it difficult to keep the glee from his voice, "Could it be little Tsukishima has a new boyfriend?" The morons started cackling. I didn't say a word as my cheeks flooded with color. The feeling had returned, leaving me slightly breathless and incredibly pissed off. I didn't like this feeling, it just didn't seem right or natural...

"Cause, y'know, it seems kind of suspicious that you'd have a bath with those two yet not with your sweet, loving Senpai's." Nishinoya fluttered his eyes at me, they were sparkling as he did. I stared in disgust as my left eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. I could feel Tanaka's shoulders shaking; he was fighting back a fit of laughter. Suddenly a choking sound across from us caught our attention; Tadashi's face was red and he was trying awfully hard to regain his composure. Sputtering, "You what??" He was looking to me, disbelief written on his face. I tried shrugging with Tanaka's arm still around my shoulders, but it wasn't very effective, "it wasn't like that... And who're you calling sweet? You two could make a newborn cry just from looking at you." I pointed my retort at Nishinoya, but it didn't seem to slow him down.

"Oh come on Tsukki~chan! Don't you love and respect your Senpai?" He was wiggling his eyebrows again and I had the odd urge to slap them off his face. If only that were possible… I decided I'd try to make that possible. He sat back and sniggered, taking pleasure in my sour expression. Tanaka rocked me back and forth, "Tsukki you didn't answer ussss! Which one's your boyfriend? Is it that Fukurodani Captain? Bokuto? He seems like a wicked dude, am I right Nishinoya?" They were both cackling again, Nishinoya stopped however, contemplating Tanaka's question seriously. With a snap of his fingers and a knowing smirk he answered, "Nah, I just get the feeling that Bokuto isn't your type Tsukki! How about that Kuroo though? He seems..." We all glanced over at the Nekoma captain, and to much my disarray, Kuroo looked up just in time to give a squalid smile and unexpected wave. The morons let out a loose of explosive laughter and waved back.

"Yep, it's official. He's the man of your dreams isn't he? Sure he looks like a criminal, but who are we, the mighty Tanaka and Nishinoya, to judge?" Tanaka finally let go of my shoulder as he was speaking, yet it was only to grab some bacon from my plate and shove it into his mouth. As soon as his arms left my shoulders, they were quickly replaced by Nishinoya's, the only difference being that they felt more like a child's compared to the monk. I'm pretty sure the malice that was radiating from me had no effect on the little Guardian.

Nishinoya's voice rang out, "Oh not our little Tsukki! I can't let you love a man as sour as he! Our sweet little kohai!" His arms were like an iron grip around my shoulders, holding me in place. I strained against his arms and slowly managed to loosen his grip.

"Get the hell off me." I had had enough of this bullshit. They could screw off for all I cared. Tadashi was wide awake now and was covering his mouth, trying so hard not to giggle. Asahi shook his head at the two, finally awake and tried to have a stern voice, "alright guys that's enough. Leave him alone-" yet his weak voice was over powered by the annoyingly high pitched one of Hinata's. "What are you guys talking about?" He was sitting further down the table to my right with Kageyama, sauce was smeared on his cheek and some toast was hanging from the corner of his mouth. He scooted closer to the ensnarement and listened intently.

"The captain of Nekoma seems pretty interested in lil Tsukki here!" Tanaka said through a mouth full of my toast. Hinata's eyes lit up when the Nekoma Captain was mentioned and he quickly joined our oddly shaped circle. Kageyama followed, probably out of boredom. Or, y’know, fixation… Ha.

"Are you serious?? Tsukishima! Introduce him to me! He's an amazing blocker! I wanna spike against him! Pleaseeeee?" Hinata's little fists were pumping back and forth in his excitement, his eyes wide and pleading. It pissed me off.

Tadashi ended up answering for me, seeing as I was a bright shade of red with an annoying Nishinoya still hanging on to my shoulders for dear life. If I could see myself I'm pretty sure there'd be steam rising from my ears.

"Tsukki doesn't really know him that well. They only asked him to block a few of the Fukurodani's ace's spikes last night because they were short of a few guys." Tadashi had to jump back almost instantly, for at the mention of the Fukurodani Captain, Hinata exploded with passion. Throwing his arms out wide then slapping them to his face in disbelief.

"You can't be SERIOUS? Tsukishima you BLOCKED THE FUKURODANI'S ACE? I'm so jealous AHH!" His body was flopping back and forth in ill contained excitement. Asahi smiled at his kohai’s enthusiasm and Tanaka and Nishinoya joined in laughter. Kageyama and I seemed to be the only two unfazed, which in turn really pissed me off. I hated it when the king and I ever mutually agreed on anything, and this situation was included. Finally, I managed to shake the little guardian off, “Look, he asked me to block and I did. Nothing else happened. Get over it.” My voice was cold and I could feel Asahi shy away from me. The delinquents slyly glanced at each other and sniggered. “Oh are you sure that’s all what happened?” Tanaka said with a giggle. I stared menacingly at the two, willing them to shut up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tadashi’s head peak slightly with interest. He said nothing however, knowing fully well of what was in store for if he had. Kageyama however, held no such qualms where I was concerned, the king raised his voice and directed it firmly towards Tanaka “What exactly do you mean by that?” He was incredibly focused on the monk, whilst Hinata swivelled his head back and forth in confusion, mumbling something about volleyball. In that moment I desperately wished I could punch that egotistical king right in the jaw. Was it really necessary to ask such a question? Of course nothing happened! I bet he was taking delight in my discomfort. _Of course, the king uses the peasants as he likes. Just you wait Kageyama, I’ll get you back…_ Tanaka turned to Kageyama, his grin completely unnecessary. “Well, last night after training, Nishinoya and I heard that the Nekoma and Fukurodani Captain’s cornered Tsu- GAH” a loud bang echoed throughout the cafeteria, realising after the noise had died down that our captain, Daichi, had come to my rescue by thumping Tanaka over the head with a metal tray. Daichi’s trade mark smile-glare was in place, and I could feel the atmosphere slowly dissolve into a gloomy tone. I let out a thankful sigh as Daichi addressed the group. “All right you lot, finish up your breakfast and let’s get a move on. Training drills begin in ten minutes.” When the group made no move to act, Daichi’s spine-chilling smile intensified slightly, “Oh. So you don’t want to play volleyball? Well, it is a bit late in the year to start recruiting but…” Daichi’s threat trailed off yet he got his message across loud and clear. The freaky duo jumped to their feet almost instantly, shoving the last of their breakfast into their mouths and making a run for it. Nishinoya gave an annoyed sigh, peeved that his entertainment had been bitterly interrupted and skulked out after the duo. Tanaka followed the guardian out of the cafeteria, rubbing the back of his shaven head as he did. Tadashi and I ended up following the third years out of the room. Going at a relative pace.

The hallway was silent as we trudged along, sunlight cascaded down through the dusty windows and barely lit our pathway. The second years and the freaky duo had already gone on ahead of us, leaving the group to our own peaceful thoughts. I was about to follow the retreating forms of the third years when I felt the tender touch of Tadashi’s hand on my arm. Surprised, I turned to look at him. He snatched his hand away when my attention settled upon him and we both stopped walking. _He really hasn’t been himself this morning… Actually… The past few weeks once you think about it…_ I focused intently on his face, wondering why my best friend was acting the way he was… He swallowed, “H-hey Tsukki… What were Tanaka and Nishinoya going on about? Um, just before Daichi cut Tanaka off…?” His face was a light shade of pink, yet I wasn’t entirely sure since the hallway was poorly lit. Swiftly I turned my face away from his, hoping he hadn’t seen my horribly disguised embarrassment. I scratched my head, unsure of how to answer. “It was nothing… Tanaka and Nishinoya were just messing with me, y’know, just the usual crap they do.” I tried to deflect his enquiry; wanting to sweep this whole stupid issue along with my increasingly perplexing feelings under a mat, but it seemed Tadashi wasn’t satisfied with my answer. “But, Tanaka mentioned something about a bath-“ Before he could finish I shot a glare and snapped at him, “It doesn’t matter alright! It’s not like you need to know everything about my damn life!” As soon as I had snapped I regretted it. Tadashi’s mouth was slightly opened, hurt and shock written over his face. He looked down, hiding his eyes from mine. My breathing stuttered, _No… what am I doing? He’s my only friend, I didn’t mean it… Tadashi, you just wouldn’t understand…_

“Tadashi… I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ I started, yet he shook his head. Not looking at me, he said, “No you’re right. I’m being nosy again… I’m sorry. We should get going…” He quickly turned and started following the distant forms of the third years. Not waiting for me to catch up. _Well done Kei… It seems you’ve just burned your only friend in this hell hole. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Silently cursing to myself, I followed Tadashi, still ashamed in my actions. We still hadn’t spoken when we made it to the first gymnasium and started our warmups. Later that day I tried talking to him during one of our penalty runs, for losing a practice game, but still he was unresponsive, leaving me feeling like an ass hole… I guess I needed to give him some space… Even if it that meant I had to be alone.

 

Finally it was the end of the day and I was ready to turn in. Tadashi had ignored me all day, I had to put up with the King’s and the little giant’s ridiculous arguments during the practice matches, and not to mention that Bokuto and Kuroo had been following me around whenever they had the opportunity to do so. So I guess you could say that I had just about had it.

I was packing up my gear when I heard the footsteps creeping up behind me. I really didn’t want to turn around. Yet it seemed that I didn’t have to, for Bokuto decided to jump around me and into my line of sight. “Yo Tsukki! Wanna help me out by blocking again? I promise it’ll be ten times better this time?” His face was bright and hopeful. My eyebrow twitched. It was then that Kuroo decided to interrupt, “It won’t be for as long this time if you want, plus we’ll lay off the nick name…?” I nervously glanced at the third year, baffled to see him sweetly smiling at me. I wasn’t sure whether to feel put off or flustered. In the end, I plastered on a fake smile for the Captains, “Oh, sorry, I actually have other things to attend to… Maybe some other time…” I didn’t allow them a rebuttal, I grabbed my things and headed for the exit. Sighing with relief when they didn’t follow. I don’t think I’d be able to handle another night of Kuroo.

I had made it half way back to our assigned rooms when I heard the voices of Sugawara and Asahi call out to me. Curious, I stopped in my tracks and waited for the third years. Interested in what they wanted. Sugawara grinned at me, “Hey Tsukishima! Asahi and I thought you’d like a little company. So we were wondering if you’d like to go out and get a bite to eat?” I heard Asahi mumble something along the lines that I didn’t have to if I didn’t want to, but I paid no notice. Any other time I would have declined immediately… Since, I’d always have Tadashi to talk to… Plus I had my music. I searched Sugawara’s face, however I already knew he was being open. He was probably just worrying for his Kohai… But now… With Tadashi being angry at me… And I baffling feelings for the Nekoma captain… I really needed a distraction. Slowly, I nodded my head, surprising both of my senpai. “Uh… Yeah, sure. Where did you want to go…?” I said in a dreary tone. Sugawara grinned and clapped his hands, “Oh, well there was this place close to the academy that Akaashi was talking about, who do amazing Yakitori! We could try that place out! You can drop your stuff off to your room and get changed there. We’ll leave once you’re ready.” The idea of Yakitori actually sounded… delicious! Because of Sugawara’s enthusiasm, I allowed a small smile, “Yeah, sounds good.” I knew that he was probably trying to make it up to me for spilling what happened the other night to Tanaka and Nishinoya. But right now, I appreciated the gesture. I needed to get so many things off my mind… The third year’s clapped me on the shoulder and followed me to the room I shared with the other first years. They waited outside as I went to get changed. Hinata was already lounging around on his futon, headphones in and was probably watching a movie on Kageyama’s laptop when I entered the room. He saw me come in and snapped the laptop shut, looking up at me with curious eyes. I snickered at his reaction, but decided not to say anything. I’d probably just set him off. I noticed him frowning at me as I changed into my going out gear. “What?” I popped the collar of my jacket up to place my headphones around my neck whilst glancing down at Hinata.

“You’re going out?” His tone wasn’t judgemental, just curious. It was oddly… Civilised…

“Yes?” I wasn’t sure where he was going with this. He stood up suddenly and then decided he would get changed as well. I cocked a brow at him.

“And what are you doing?” I think this was the most civilised conversation we had ever had and so far it consisted of ten words. Hinata put on a ridiculously large jumper that obviously wasn’t his and grinned.

“Going out!” we were both silent a moment when I realised. Oh. He wanted to join me…? Yep, he’s high that’s the only explanation. It was if he could sense I was about to say no, for his eyes enlarged and his bottom lip quivered, the only thing that was stopping him from grabbing onto my arm was the incredulous glare I was giving him. Eventually I sighed in annoyance.

“Fine.”

“Yes!”

Both Hinata and I exited our shared room, ready to get going. As we joined Asahi and Sugawara, they both smiled at eachother, “Well, this is different, seeing you two together!” Sugawara seemed over joyed by the fact and Asahi… well he was more confused if anything. I pointed my thumb towards Hinata, “Yeah, he wouldn’t take no for an answer” At that we all turned to Hinata, who seemed ecstatic by the fact that he was hanging out with someone other than Kageyama. He bounced forwards ahead of us, pumping his fist as he went. “Alright let’s go already!” The senpai laughed and fell into step behind the little giant. I joined them, saying to Hinata, “Do you even know where we’re going idiot?” The seniors laughed when Hinata spun around in realisation that he had no idea where we were going.

Well, by the end of the trip, I realised the little expedition to get Yakitori turned out to be a great distraction. I hadn’t thought of Tadashi or Kuroo at all and instead had enjoyed a delicious meal with my team mates…

But it finally came to an end, and when we arrived back at the dorm, I was faced with the fact that Tadashi would still be awake… and waiting. And I could tell he didn’t want to speak with me just yet…

I guess having a bath was my only way to avoid Tadashi… It was pretty late as well… No one would be in the bath house around this time… So with that thought, I gathered my things and headed for the boys bath house, trying desperately to not think about either Tadashi or Kuroo.

 

 

I breathed in deeply, the haze from the bath dancing upon my skin as I soaked my sore muscles in the steaming hot water. The thought of Tadashi raced across my mind; we hadn’t spoken since that morning… Since I had snapped at him. It had only been a few hours but already, I felt so lonely. Which didn’t make any sense. Before I became friends with Tadashi in middle school, I was always by myself. I never really had any friends because everyone was just too afraid of me. I guess I had gotten used to Tadashi’s constant presence, of his genuine smile and companionship… I sighed, trying to rid of Tadashi’s hurt expression from my mind. I didn’t want to think about him right now. This whole issue would drive me insane. Instead, I took in my surroundings; the boy’s bathing quarters. The room itself was quite large with a dome ceiling and within had wooden shelves placed against the far wall, for the boys to put their things. Right now, the steam and mist from the bath was far too thick to make out any other finer detail from the room. So I decided to kick back, my body sinking deeper into the water, only stopping at my shoulders when I was satisfied. I had made sure no one would intrude upon my private time, so that I could finally have a peaceful, relaxing bath; unlike last night with Bokuto and… Kuroo. I clamped my eyes shut, frowning as I thought of the Nekoma Captain. From one problem to another. Every time he entered my thoughts I would freeze up, my heart would start pounding and my hands would become clammy. Why did I feel this way towards him? Why was it that, every single time I’m near him I just can’t seem to function…? Running my hands through my messy, damp hair, I realised I was still wearing my glasses. With a quick motion I set them down outside the bath, then continued to dwell within my thoughts. Specifically focused on Kuroo. The way his whole body would tense in anticipation of a block… The intensity of his gaze during a game and how it would send pleasurable chills coursing down my spine. His smile, sleazy as it was, was just so damn… sexy. Jerking my head up in surprise, I looked down at my hands. I didn’t just think that did I?? About a dude no less??? My hands started to tremble. This couldn’t possibly be a… Crush?? No! It couldn’t! I’ve never felt this way about a guy before… Actually, I’ve never felt this way about a girl either… I shook my head again, this time placing it in my hands. I couldn’t be attracted to such a shady guy as him… Could I? No… I couldn’t.

As I was lost in thought, the sound of light padded feet came from the doorway. I swung in the direction of the door, surprised to see someone was up as late as I was. Since I wasn’t wearing my glasses, I couldn’t quite make out the face of the person. All I could see was a tall boy with wide set shoulders and dark hair. I called out to the figure, “Who’s there?” I had an odd suspicion of who it was, but I hoped I was wrong.

“I’m afraid if I tell you, you may run off again” His voice caressed my ears and I knew who it was. I swallowed, hoping he couldn’t see the mighty blush spread across my cheeks that I could feel. I didn’t answer, worried that my voice would come out either strangled or in a whisper.

“Wow, you really can’t see without your glasses huh? It’s Kuroo.” He whipped the towel out from around his shoulders where it had been nestled and strode towards the bath, I looked away as he climbed in and I started to frantically pick up my things to leave. “O-oh… I was just about done here so…” Suddenly, I dropped my towel and then the rest of my toiletries fell in pursuit. A short outburst of air escaped my lungs. Not now! God why did he have to be here? Of all the times to take a freaking bath he chooses now?? Catching movement out the corner of my eye, I realised Kuroo was reaching his hand out towards me. I shied away from it. He didn’t notice. “No! Wait, please, I’m not gonna be like I was the other night… I guess I should apologise for that actually…” His tone was genuine and I froze in disbelief. Slowly, I picked up my glasses that had wandered off, and gingerly put them on. I turned back to face him and saw… He was serious. His trademark smug grin was nowhere in sight, in its place a very thoughtful, empathetic one. I didn’t answer, deciding the best choice would be to let him speak. He slumped back against the wall of the bath when he saw I had decided to hear him out. He scratched his head, “It was just a joke… Bokuto and I felt kind of bad about the way we treated you during training… We just wanted to lighten the mood, y’know? We were worried…” His voice held no tone of sarcasm and I… I didn’t know how that made me feel. Instead, I sank deeper into the water, up to my chin and replied indignantly, “You had an odd way of showing it.” He didn’t speak for a moment, as if he accepted what I was saying was true. That he had been behaving weirdly. “… You’re right. And I’m sorry about that. We’ll stop messing around with you… if you want. So… Please… Will you train with us again?” I looked at him at that, bewildered by the fact he was actually being honest. I shook my head, looking down while snickering, “You’re unbelievable. Why the hell would you want to train with the likes of me? We barely know each other…” I watched him closely, suspicious of his next words. He glanced away, for the first time looking unsure of himself.

What the hell?

“Cause… I think you have a lot of potential.” He looked up at me at that. Probably waiting for my rebuttal. I knew he was lying, I mean, c’mon, even to a random stranger they’d be able to see my disinterest for volleyball. Finally, it was my turn to reply with a smirk, “Ha, no really, what’s the reason?” I narrowed my eyes at him, for the first time feeling my actual self in his presence. Confident, sarcastic and dominant. Yet at that very moment, it came crashing down as Kuroo started wading through the water towards me, causing my eyes to widen in alarm, “What are you doing???” He wasn’t stopping, he was getting closer and closer to the point that I started to back up against the corner of the bath I had been hiding in. The slick, green tiles of the bath dug into my bruised back, causing me to flinch in pain. Suddenly his face was mere inches away from my own, his minty breath tickled my cheeks as he whispered, “You wanted to know the real reason… right?” His dark hazel eyes held me in place, causing me to lose my breath, “… Yeah…” I didn’t move as he tilted his head, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile. His voice was rich and soothed my chaotic thoughts, captivating me as he spoke, “Well… Ever since I met you, at our practice match… I’ve liked you Tsukki… I just can’t seem to get you out of my head.” His smile broadened as he heard my sharp intake of breath. My breathing picked up pace and suddenly I couldn’t be near him without losing what little control I had left. He didn’t move, only said in a casual voice, as if his confession was no big deal, “You wanted to know, didn’t you?” The motion of his lips mesmerized me, I clamped my eyes shut. “Y-yes, but I-I’m not into that kind of… stuff.” I tried to deny it. I really did. I just… I just couldn’t admit it. Not now with him here. I felt his hands stroke my reddened cheek and my eyes snapped open in alarm. I couldn’t move…

With his arrogant smile back in place, he crooned, “Tsukki don’t play koi, I see the way you look at me. You can’t hide it.” His gentle fingers travelled down the side of my face, then down to my shoulder where it stayed, causing me to shiver with pleasure. I hated it. Hated the very fact he could make me act and feel this way. Like he could control me with a flick of his wrist. But I couldn’t help myself. Trying to retain my dignity, I said through gritted teeth, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He didn’t miss a beat; the hand that had lingered on my shoulder suddenly swooped down into the water to take my hand. I tried to escape, yet he held it firmly. “It’s alright, no one’s going to think worse of you. Is that what you’re worried about?” At that I ripped my hand away from his. Pissed off that he wasn’t respecting my privacy. I tried to stare blankly into his mesmerising, hazel eyes, yet my breath hitched somewhat as I said, “I told you. I’m not into guys…” He moved back slightly, as if to get a better look at me. He seemed surprised by my stubbornness, that, even now, I was willing to remain silent. With a firm, knowing voice and a stable gaze he said, “Tsukki… There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” At that I lost it. I wasn’t ready for this and yet he kept pushing me. He was forcing me to admit something to myself I just couldn’t do. Glaring at him, I hissed, “There’s everything wrong with it. Stop acting like you know me!” My outburst surprised him, freezing him in place. He only looked at me… Deep into my eyes as if he were searching for something. His eyes suddenly glinted, as if he had found what he had been searching for, and before I knew it he was millimetres away from my lips. Before I could stop what he was about to do, he smirked and said in a rough voice “Oh really, how about now?”

Before I could even utter a cry to stop him, his lips were pressed against mine. A deep, exquisite kiss burning with passion. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body, taking over my senses and I closed my eyes. I couldn’t help it. Weakly, I tried to push him away, but my body had betrayed me. He pulled away from me, his eyes hungrily staring at my lips, wanting more.

My voice barely came out as a whisper, “P-Please… S-stop…”

Again he caressed my face and this time… I liked it. He stroked my cheek, the friction between our skin sent out small pulses of electricity, making my skin tingle with desire. He grinned, cocking his brow as he did, “Tell me you think this feels wrong, and I will.”

He dove in again, this time he ran his tongue along my lower lip, coaxing me to part them. Clumsily I did so, my mind unable to control my body’s cravings any longer. His tongue snaked into my mouth, exploring its depths, rubbing his against my own from time to time and leaving me breathless. I moaned, my body in pure bliss. He knocked off my glasses in his frenzy but I didn’t care, as long as he kept going. He extracted himself far too soon however, and this time I wanted him to stay… to carry on. Yet, at the last second, I caught myself, and slowly opened my eyes to find a very smug Kuroo.

“… I…” Breathlessly, I stared at him. Unable to speak. He had won. And he knew it. I had tried so hard to deny these feelings for Kuroo. I tried to push them deep, deep down… I couldn’t help but feel disgusted with myself… I had let him manipulate me like this… Kuroo was silent, his face now solemn as he took in my flushed exterior. I looked down, not able to meet his eyes. God, all he had done was make out with me and already I was in such a state. He lifted his hand under my chin and gently guided me to face him, his arrogance gone, he said, “You can’t admit it, can you? Because deep down, you know you like it.” And of course, he was right. I hadn’t just liked it, I had loved it… I looked away from him, unwilling to meet his gaze.

A moment passed, then another, until finally Kuroo sat back and sighed. “Well, when you finally deal with your inner demons, come see me then. I’ll be waiting.” At that he stood and waded to the edge of the bath, I didn’t watch him go, I didn’t need to. I was still too shocked to pay attention to his retreating form. The final click of the bath house door was the signal that told me he was truly gone. Burying my face in my hands, I let out a strangled sob.

What the hell was wrong with me?? Why did I have to be like this? I had tried so hard, so why? That kiss… I couldn’t feel repulsed by it because frankly, it had made me feel alive. The pure ecstasy and bliss I had attained from it still lingered around my lips. I thought of my family, how they would react if they knew… I pushed it to the back of my mind. Not yet, they don’t need to know just yet. But there was one thing I had to admit to myself. I couldn’t hide from it any longer… And that was…

I in fact did have feelings for Kuroo Tetsuro, the Captain of the Nekoma high school volleyball team.

 

…

 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that just happened. 
> 
> Tsukishima ended up running back to his room in haste, worried whether anyone had heard the encounter.  
> Luckily no one had... lol I'm joking. Someone saw the whole thing! xD 
> 
> Wait till the next chapter to know who it was!  
> Thanks for reading :D !!!

**Author's Note:**

> -Much to Tsukishima's horror, he was then later ambushed by the Fukurodani and Nekoma captain's in the shared bath-house later that night. Both Captains broke into song, mercilessly trapping the poor trash baby in the bath. He only managed to escape when Sugawara unsuspectedly stumbled onto the scene-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not very confident with my writing abilities so please leave some comments on whether I should continue this series! Thank you and have a lovely day/or night! :D


End file.
